Various forms of such broaching tools are known in the prior art. Heretofore, it has been a serious problem how to secure and precisely mount the cutting blades to a support or support sector while maintaining the necessary adjustability in the axial and radial directions. This adjustment problem applies especially to the adjustability of the cutting blades in finishing tools, which require a particularly precise adjustment.